


A Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by The_Ancient



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, F/M, Family Feels, Follows outside view of events in the Dragon prince, Much darker and realistic, Romance, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ancient/pseuds/The_Ancient
Summary: Long ago before the land know as Xadia split and the birth of the dragon king there existed many towns where humans and elves of all sorts live side by side. Now at the time of dragon king's death only one of these villages remained. They've remained isolated for centuries hidden from the war raged land of Xadia and now with the death of the Dragon king dose this community Venture out for the first time in centuries.Follow a star-eyed half-elf by the name of Lillith, as she works to uncover what has happened throughout the world in centuries her people have been isolated. Meet new characters with fresh new stories that may put a spin on the Cannon (Nothing ridiculous). This world will evolve with the actions of the main dragon prince plot however our characters will ride in the wake of the primary plot.
Kudos: 2





	A Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that allows me to take some liberties and create my own segment of a world with its own history. I simply use the Dragon prince as a back drop. I will grow this world beyond what the Dragon prince cannon will allow however I promise I won't get absurd. Please enjoy and let me know what you all think.
> 
> This is a pilot for a longer series which will take much time to finish. So, unfortunately, don't expect immediate follow-ups.

Winters were never kind atop the mountains, but this winter was not a normal one. A once in a century blizzard shook the inhabitants as temperatures feel cold enough to freeze people in their sleep. Gales howled throughout the treetops, with the pines shaking and cracking as this primal force pummeled the mountainside. This winter had lasted into may and has been the longest and the coldest any of the inhabitants had seen in their lifetime. People froze and starved in this unforgiving tundra.

As this tempest of winter blew through the mountaintops, no creature stirred in the white hellscape. Yet as the snow fell thick and Heavy, a man knee-deep in the tundra pushed through the snow. Each step was a challenge, he had to brace himself constantly from the endless torrent of wind. In one hand, the man held aloft an oil lamp that shone like a beacon in the darkness. That circle of illumination was all that visible to man, everything beyond that reach was cloaked in a shrouded of darkness. His other hand lay clasped firmly around his flat-brimmed hat to keep it from tumbling off the mountainside.

As a fierce wind pushed him back, the man braced and grit his teeth. His fingers and toes were numb, and without his wool trench coat and scarf, he surely would’ve succumbed to frostbite long ago. Desperation drove the man forward, he truly had no other option but to press on. As the man propelled himself forward for what seemed like ages, his objective finally came into view. 

A sturdy pine caked in snow and frost entered his circle of light. It was not thick or tall but it had to do. His joints creaked as he reached out with one hand to clasp the wood to gain a footing. With frost sapping his strength, the man spent no time hesitating. With firm clasp on the tree, he hooked the lantern onto his belt as the wind continued to push him ever backward with an unyielding barrage of sleet and snow. He felt the weakness in his grip as he reached for something hanging from the left of his belt. His gloves finally found the fine leather handle that hung from his belt. With a firm but weakened grip, the man wrenched it free. The fine metal of the hatchet reflected the lantern light as he raised it high with one arm.

With a deep breath, his mind turned to home and desperation drove the metal into the wood with newfound power. Over and over again the man swung into the wood, hatchet biting ever deeper and sending splinters into the snow. But as he swung once more his tool met something that wasn't wood with a clang. Confused the man faltered and looked towards the chunk taken out of three. There in the heart of the sapling sat something hard and glowing. It shone with an orange light, barely visible with only a fragment of it shining through. The man was confused and running out time, he swung at the oddity in a desperate attempt to breakthrough. But to his dismay, his swings left not even scratch. As he shivered and cursed under his breath he began to cut bellow the stone starting over, this time each swing was amped by his frustration.

As the silver arks found their mark in the wood eventually the sapling gave a might crack and began to bend. With haste, the man dropped his hatchet and grabbed the trunk with both hands. As sapling began to fall he pulled it to the ground with what remained of his strength in an attempt to make sure the wind doesn't send it down the mountainside. From there, he grabbed the base with shaking hands as he fastened a rope thick rope around the base of three. He gave the rope a jerk to test its strength, the rope held tight as the wind took his hat from his head tossing it into the abyss. 

Bit by bit, he pulled the trunk along the sound of wind filling his ears. His only saving grace came from the wind pushing him back the way he came. Lady luck however wasn't with him for long. As his lantern fell from his waist, it was sent tumbling into the deep snow leaving him in complete darkness. His body was tempered from a life working on the mountain, yet this pushed him to his absolute limits. His fingers burned as thousands of needles poked and prodded his hands and feet, his joints felt as stiff as boards, yet still, he still kept moving forward. Fear and desperation were all that propped the man up. Still, the mountain man had not died so still continued to pull and pull and pulled more. But after what seemed like ages he was met with no sight of home. Time seemed to slow as the man fell to his knees falling into the knee-high snow, his body was crying to him in agony, as the wind battered him throwing ice and snow into his face. He bellowed through his scarf as if letting all the pain and sorrow flow through his voice as he got up again. 

His wife, His child, was relying on him. This winter had a long one, and their firewood had run out at the worst of times. With a fire inside him lit anew he got to his feet and pulled once more with all he had heaving the fallen tree across the thick snow.

Just a little bit further… Just a little bit further… Just... A Little... Further…

He pulled and pulled and then finally he saw it. An orange glow shone like a lighthouse in the distance. This beacon could only be one thing. And with another cry of pain, the man gripped the tree with his hands and pulled with all the strength that remains within him. He trudged through the snow, his body ached and screamed at him. He was certain he was dying but he still moved forward. As he lost all feeling in his face he finally made out a familiar sight. The front of a log cabin with a single-window that shone with firelight, home.

The man felt like he could cry as angles sang his head as he continued forward, finally within arms reach of the door. With a final grunt, he pulled the log through the snow and reached for the iron ring that acted as a handle and pounded the door. 

He heard a shuffle inside only for a moment until he heard a door latch go undone and the door slammed open as the gale pushed it inwards. Sparing little time he started to heave the wood into the cabin with a grunt. 

“REGIS!” A feminine voice called to him as a slim figure emerged from the doorway and rushed towards him.

She quickly grabbed a segment of the log and helped heave the pine through the doorway and into their cramped little home that grew colder by the minute.

Finally with the tip now firmly past the doorway the woman tried to force the door shut, to no success. The wind flew into the cabin chilling it quickly as the fire danced and waned in the stone fireplace. This made shutting the door near impossible. Regis stood up and with what little strength he had left he moved over to the door and helped her force it shut. The wind fought back every bit of the way. Both pushed as hard as they could and slowly the door shut. 

Finally, Regis, with his back to the wood, hold the shuttering door closed as the wind threatened to push him backward. The sound of an infant crying sounded throughout the home overlapping with the howling wind. The woman sprung into action as she quickly worked the latch, and finally, they heard the click of the latch falling into place and the door stood still.

And with that, the Regis slumped down to the ground, back against the door still caked in frost and snow. He’d given all he had to make sure his family wouldn't freeze that night, and now his body took vengeance upon him. He felt as if every muscle in his body burns a numbness spread causing spikes of pain across his entire body. His body felt hollow as his eyelids grew heavy he saw was his wife tear stricken grab the bundle of blankets upon the bed and run towards him.

Adalene... Regis murmured as his wife pulled him into her warm embrace with a tiny bundle of blankets cradled between them. He peered down at the bundle of blankets that only showed a small pale face with only small blonde wisps of hair falling over her doughy face.

And at this wonderful sight, Regis let out a deep exhausted breath and finally yielded and let consciousness leave him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago, in primeval times when the content was whole, there lived a tribe who traveled the lands in search of refuge. 

Their previous home had been destroyed in a fire that ravaged the countryside for weeks...

They pleaded to the neighboring kingdoms but every time they were turned away. No matter how much they pleaded for their families and loved ones no aid ever came to them.

Eventually, this tribe gave up and with resentment seeded in their hearts they set out. They Traveled the world moving across the vast continent, moving from place to place. They traveled for years, struggling and scraping by with what they could find and hunt and trade. But their numbers dwindled, with families being torn apart losing friends and family to the cruel world. But those who survived were hardened, growing stronger and closer together into one tightly knit community that all relied on one another to survive in this cruel world. 

It remained so until something contacted their leader. Bolvar the black, an honorable man who acted as chief, received a dream. A dream in which a divine being of radiant body granted him a vision of sanctuary. 

‘to climb where dual pillars of the world held the sky, there his people will find salvation’.

The man known as Bolvar may have been called a mad man had he been in any other company. But to this tribe, he was respected and trusted. And they were desperate. So they gathered the finest 20 of them and offered him their lives to follow him into the unknown. 

And with a sealed pact, the 21 Companions were born.

The journey was long and treacherous. The traversed deserts darker than the night sky and forests so thick that no light ever reached the ground. But when they came upon two incredibly high mountains that stood imposing within a mountain range, Bolvar knew this was the place.

With unmatched teamwork beyond measure, the group ascended the dangerous path even as the air thinned and beasts attacked the group they pushed onward. And eventually, after 3 grueling days of traveling, they reached their goal.

It was a valley set high above the clouds. It lush and green, primeval with unknown plants and creatures that thrived throughout this valley. In the center of the huge valley lay a hot spring that acted as the beating heart of the valley. Providing warmth and running water spread throughout the land like veins allowing for the flora and fauna to flourish. 

It provided everything they needed. And with an agreement to tell no outsiders, the 21 Companions set off to bring their discov-

“Ughhh, Uncle Krause get to the good part! You don't have to describe our home to us!” A small brown-haired boy called out.

“Yeah! What about the Wolf king or the Gatekeepers!” 

“YEAH!” A sounding agreement rang out among the children.

The old man furrowed his ample brows as he looked up from his book. The wood beneath him creaked as he shifted in his rocking chair. His squinted eyes opened a bit wider in annoyance as one of his hands ran through his long brown beard which helped contrasting streaks of white. 

“Mmm... Ugh, young ones the point of me telling you this story wasn't just to retell great battles of ancient beasts. It’s important for each and every one of you to understand your History and learn from it... Now I’ll tell you those tales later, but only IF you tell me what you’ve all learned.”

After a brief grumble from the children sitting on the floor until blond girl less than 6 in age with pointed ears raised her hand eagerly waving in the air.

“Yes, little one?”

“Well, wouldn't the moral be to never rely on help from strangers? Like how the nomads were in trouble and all the mean neighbors didn’t help?”

“Hmm indeed… There is truth in that… However, instead of learning that, we should strive to be better than those people, to always help those in need. After all one truth of the world is to repay kindness with kindness-” 

“-And to repay malice with Justice!” A young boy of black hair and a pair of tiny black horns chimed in from the front of the group. 

“Aye, why does the youth have to be so cynical..” Krause murmured under his breath with a sigh

“Yes, you can go through life taking vengeance on those who wrong you. But if you choose that path you will only feel anger and pain. Instead, you should choose a life of peace and forgiveness and enjoy what you have. Taking vengeance will not ease the pain so what's the point...”

Uncle Krause broke off, looking beyond the walls of his cozy cabin and to somewhere far off a distant memory. As he sat deep in thought he was abruptly snapped back to reality with the ring of a bell from the other room.

He looked over for the source of the sound finding a figure standing in the doorway leading into their small kitchen.

“Lunch is ready kiddos.” The woman beckoned with a sweet voice. Like Krause, she had streaks of silver cut through her long brunette hair. However, her face didn't show many wrinkles other than laugh marks, unlike Krause despite them being roughly the same age. 

“Also made us something a bit special... Care to join me, Honey?” She shot a sly smile at Krause 

He smiled warmly and shut the open book in his lap and with a huff, he stood up as his back popped. 

“When have I ever been able to say no to you” Krause shot back with a chuckle.

“Alright tramps you heard nan, go get it while it's hot.” Krause shooed them into the kitchen.

“But Uncle Krause! You said you’d tell us about the Wolf King and the Gatekeepers!” One of the boys cried out. He was met with unanimous agreement from the other kids as they let forth similar complaints.

“I'm still gonna be here after you all finish lunch. I ain’t that old, now run along.” 

With a few moans and groans from the group of kids they all pick themselves up and head towards the kitchen.

As the kids made their way out of the living room Krause moved over to a bookshelf located near the door and bent down to slot it firmly in the gap left by its absence. With that, he stood up once more straightening his leather doublet and he walked towards the kitchen to join his wife.

Just as he was passing through the doorway he heard a knock at the door. It was loud but didn’t hold a sense of urgency, so with a sigh, Krause turned around.

“I’ll get it,” Krause shouted but was met with no response

Before he opened the door he straightened his back and brushed his beard with one hand and fixed the stray strands of hair that stuck awry returning them to their normal position. And with his ritual complete he opened the door with a smile.

But where he had expected to find the messenger boy or a random kid playing pranks, he was instead met with a pleasant surprise.

“Little Brother!” Krause shouted as he greeted the man with an extended arm.

“Hey, Brother.” With an eye roll, just like always, Regis took Krause’s forearm with a firm smile. In this firm grip as the two pulled each other close as they both placed a pat on the others back. 

“My, my aren’t you looking a bit long in the tooth. Haven’t gone senile on me have you?” Regis laughed as he took notice of the silver streaks in Krause’s beard.

“Oi, I ain’t that much older than you. It’ll happen before you know it, soon you’ll just wake up with a whole head of white” Krause responded with a mirthful laugh.

With laugh from both of them, Krause heard a voice pipe up from behind Regis as a familiar face appeared.

“Hey! What’s wrong with white hair?” The female popped in with a sarcastic comment.

“Adalene! How the hell have you been?” Krause quickly stepped out the doorway pulling her into a bear hug which she returned gladly.

She wasn’t quite as tall as him or his brother but he had to make sure he didn’t get poked by the horns again on accident. He’d only seen her a scant few times recently in town in her while she worked in the tannery. She always easy to spot especially being one of the few full-blooded moon shadow elves left in the village. 

"I'm well. Just been assigned a few extra shifts by the Council so I've been busy." 

“Come in you two, Diane just fixed up some grub you gotta join us. Assuming you’re here to see the little one, I’m sure she’d be happy to-”

“Actually Krause, We came to talk to you. The council set out a letter. Apparently something strange is happening.”

Krause furrowed his brows as gears in his mind began to turn. He held a seat on the council of 21 as head of a family line. So he was unsure why and how he hadn’t heard of this. 

Must be a new development... he thought silently.

Before he went further into this mystery he continued with his prior action.

“We’ll talk bout’ that inside, you get your frozen heinies in here.” 

As he guided the two inside the large cabin smell of freshly cooked venison filled the room as the jabber of children melded crackling fireplace. The three sat down and a peculiar conversation transpired.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
